Upon my End
by Calai'di
Summary: Ever wonder what might have happened if Yami Bakura had won his DK duel with Yami. Well now you can find out! Non-yaoi, non-shonen-ai, moderate violence (it's Bakura after all), may have cursing


Calai'di– All right, first off, THIS IS MY FAVORITE EPISODE! Or, it was until Battle City, anyway. It's still pretty good. Lot's and lot's of Bakura-kun.

Disclaimer: the first page or so of this is almost exactly like part of episode 13 (I changed about one word and left a few sentences out). So, that being said, I absolutely DO NOT own Yugioh and I probably never will! Right after Ryou shows up is where it gets to my stuff, so if that's all you want to read, there's a marker.

Warnings: Uh, rated PG-13 for now, may go up. Just character deaths in this chap.

Yami no Bakura will be Yami no Bakura, and Ryou is just Bakura. (shrugs) I needed a change.

So welcome to episode 13, "The Evil Spirit of the Ring", and how it _should_ have ended.

* * *

Chapter One: The _Real_ Ending of Episode 13

"You waste your time and your turns rescuing these foolish mortals," Yami no Bakura admonished.

"My friends are never a waste of time," Yami no Yugi answered, insulted. "Make your move."

The Ring spirit smirked and bowed his head slightly. "Oh, I'll move…and you will lose…. This is the play that will end the match, and win me your Millennium Puzzle!" He pulled two cards from his hand and placed one on the field in the monster card zone. The Lady of Faith. As the new monster appeared on the field, he Yami no Bakura chuckled darkly and held up the other card, saying, "And now the card that will turn your friends against one another: The Change of Heart!"

"Change of Heart? Isn't that Bakura's favorite card?" Dark Magician Yugi exclaimed.

Yami no Bakura chuckled again. "And a very magical card it is," he affirmed, speaking to Yugi. "With this card I can turn you against your comrades. The very friends you sought to protect you will now destroy!"

"No, I refuse!" Yugi answered boldly.

"You won't have a choice in the matter! The Change of Heart card allows me to control _any_ opposing monster, and I choose _you_ little Yugi!"

"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami no Yugi ordered angrily.

"Why should I? By simply destroying him, I defeat you as well!" Yami no Bakura smirked at the Puzzle spirit, knowing he was right. "You're here to guide and protect him? Then protect him against this!" And with that, he placed the card on the field and it activated.

The others cried out to their friend before they noticed there was something wrong about the card.

"It's Bakura!" Jonouchi announced.

"The real Bakura!" Anzu affirmed.

****

…M…A…R…K…E…R…

For the real Bakura had indeed been trapped with in his favorite card like the others and was now on the field with wings sprouting from his back and a heart in his hands.

Bakura stared sadly at his friends. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I wish I could help you, but…"

"What, Bakura?" Yugi prompted. Bakura stepped slowly forward until he and Yugi were almost touching, the sad expression still on his face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't really want to do this, but I have to."

"Then don't, Bakura."

Bakura shook his head hopelessly and grabbed one of Yugi's hands; the boy's spirit was instantly pushed from the Dark Magician's body and out into the shadows. Now Bakura stood clad by the purple robes in his place.

"No, Bakura, you don't have to do this!" Jonouchi exclaimed as the white-haired boy turned on them.

"You're our friend, Bakura!" Anzu added desperately.

Yami no Bakura laughed harshly as he watched the scene below, and he glanced up and Yami no Yugi's irate expression. "So, Yugi, how does it feel to have your friends turn on you?"

"What have you done to Yugi?" Yami no Yugi demanded.

"He's still here, as you may be able to sense, but he and you and all your pathetic friends will be banished to the shadows as soon as you lose!" The Ring spirit turned his gaze to Bakura. "So, my little yadonushi, which of these foolish mortals will cause the most damage if they're destroyed?"

"The Magician of Faith," Bakura mumbled, staring ashamed at the ground.

"Very good, yadonushi!" Yami no Bakura cheered, grinning sadistically. Anzu's face blanched as Bakura turned his gaze to her, his eyes showing her no hope at all. The demon spoke to Yami no Yugi: "As you know, I could destroy any of your remaining monsters and you'd lose, but where's the fun it that? Why not inflict as much pain and damage as possible while I'm at it?"

"You're sick," the Puzzle spirit answered. "You need help, whoever you are."

"Ah, but that takes the fun out of it too," Yami no Bakura retorted. He stared at his host once more and ordered, "Dark Magician, destroy the Magician of Faith!"

The desperate shouts of "Anzu!" from her friends fell on deaf ears as Bakura raised his staff and a wave of Dark Magician streamed out. The girl's scream as she was destroyed and killed was next to nothing against Yami no Yugi's cry of pain from the damage. But it soon ended when they were all banished to the shadows. Yugi's lifeless body collapsed to the ground to lie beside his friends for all eternity.

Yami no Bakura smiled venomously as the shadows dissipated, leaving only the Millennium Puzzle and Bakura behind. The boy bowed slightly to his dark side, waiting.

The spirit sighed slightly as he stared at his host. "Very well. As promised, your soul will be released from that card."

"Thank you, Master," Bakura whispered, bowing lower. As the teen vanished and returned to his soul room, Yami no Bakura stepped over the tree stump and picked up the Puzzle.

"Finally, after all these years, the Millennium Puzzle is mine!" He turned his gaze to Pegasus's castle, standing far away. "Next is the Eye, I suppose, since I'm already here." He placed the cord from the Puzzle around his neck and instantly forced Yami no Yugi further into his golden prison and locked him there. Mai's far off screams as Panik took all of her star-chips was bluntly ignored as Yami no Bakura retrieved Yugi's star-chips and gauntlet from the Shadow Realm so he could gain access to the castle. "Two down, five to go."


End file.
